This invention relates to corn popping machines, and more particularly, to corn popping machines having chambers for the storage and display of popcorn and methods of assembling the same.
Commercial corn popping machines generally have a large holding chamber wherein popcorn can be stored and displayed. It is most desirable to have a container which is sturdy and durable, while at the same time allowing easy and full display of the contents of the container. This also applies to devices having similar cabinets, such as medical test machines, lab test machines, corn warmers, and incubators, to name a few.
Conventional devices utilize four corner posts with transparent plate members being mounted inbetween those posts. In many of these conventional four post devices, the posts were bolted at the top to a chassis plate and at the bottom to a base and the glass panes were trapped in slots between the chassis plate and the base. This construction permitted looseness and shifting of the glass within the limits of the slots and presented an inherent lack of rigidity. The four post construction also somewhat limited the viewing access of the interior of the device.
Another method of constructing conventional four post devices would be to bolt the glass panes directly to top and bottom mounting flanges through holes in the glass. The inherent problem with this design is that it was susceptible to weakness and breakage or cracking along the edge of the glass where the holes are positioned. This is a particularly significant disadvantage if the device is used for storing food items because the possibility of pieces of the glass panes breaking and falling into the food exists.
All four post constructions limit the viewing access to the container and also are much more susceptible to distortion and disalignment if impacted during use or in shipment which would bring the machine out of squareness and result in an appearance of careless assembly and unit weakness.
Attempts have been made at utilizing a three-sided contiguous glass sheet to increase viewing access and rigidity. This construction eliminates two posts but has the weakness in that although the remaining two posts were attached to top chassis and bottom base member, the remaining three sides of the glass panel are merely trapped between the top chassis and bottom plate. Therefore, although the rear two ports provide some measure of rigidity in that area, any pulling action away from the two posts makes the machine susceptible to separation of the glass from the top chassis and from the bottom base member. If bolting of the glass pane is contemplated, again the risk of glass breakage is created. The problem is particularly acute when the machine is lifted by its top chassis plate which frequently results in separation of the glass from the channel in which it is positioned.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a corn popping machine and method of assembling the same which improves upon the aforementioned deficiencies in the art.
A further object of this invention is to provide a corn popping machine and method of assembling the same which results in a structure which is rigid and durable, even when impacted, and at the same time provides for increased visibility of the interior of the device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a corn popping machine and method of assembling the same which utilizes a contiguous three-sided panel to form three walls of the machine.
A further object of this invention is to provide a corn popping machine and method of assembling the same which does not utilize any bolts or securing devices which require modification of the glass.
A further object of this invention is to provide a corn popping machine and method of assembling the same which is sturdy, durable, economical and efficient.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent with respect to the accompanying specification and drawings.